Elena Ball Z: Esteban's Finest Moment
by LongLiveNiNoKuni
Summary: When King Hector invades Avalor, Esteban and Isabel transported to another world. Will Esteban be able to find a way to save his Kingdom? And will his new friends help him learn a few life lessons along the way?
1. Prolouge

A/N: Hey y'all. Welcome to this wonderful little one-shot series of two characters who really need more stories about them. Now I know that you all want this as much as I do, so send me prompts so I can see what I can do. In the meanwhile, keep an eye out for the chapter story that inspired me to write again. Without this idea, I'd have probably never gotten back to writing fanfiction for you guys. And you wouldn't have gotten "A Midnight Snack" either. So without further ado, I give you Esteban and Isabel one-shots!

Disclaimer: I do not own Elena of Avalor. That belongs to Disney and the ever precious mind of Craig Gerber.

ENJOY!

Warning: Cursing.

*10/25/18* The real title and summary has been revealed. Please disregard the above authors note.

* * *

 **Elena Ball Z:**

 **Estéban's Finest Moment**

 **Prologue**

Darkness, darkness as far as the eye can see. That's all that Estéban can see until he opened his eyes to the night sky, filled with stars.

 _That's not right; I should be in the castle._

Sitting up, he groaned in pain and rubbed his neck.

 _Why do I hurt so much?_

Then came the flashbacks: The guards, the warning, the enemy, a flash of light, Isabel- Estéban opened his eyes in panic as he realized he was with Isabel and he doesn't see her.

"Isabel? Isabel?! ISA!" Estéban yelled as he frantically looked for his cousin, finally finding her unconscious a few feet away from him on her side. He sighed in relief and crawled over to her, the pain in his legs too overwhelming for him to walk.

When he was near her, he started to reach out for her arm to wake her up. "Come on Isabel, time to wake up-" Her skin felt like ice upon touching her.

Estéban's eyes widened in panic as he got to his knees and started to shake Isabel's shoulder. "No, no no no no no no NO! Isa, WAKE UP!" But she doesn't. Then he turned her on her back and saw dried blood on her shoulder. Another flashback came, and it was an arrow being shot into Isabel's shoulder. Not seeing the arrow anywhere, he surmised that he pulled it out before passing out.

 _But, she didn't lose that much blood. Why isn't she waking up? WHY IS SHE SO COLD?!_ Estéban was starting to get more panicked as he tried to do everything he could to wake Isabel. "Isabel? ISABEL?!" He started to hyperventilate and cry from fear as he holds his cousin close to him to share his warmth with her. "ISA?!"

"Oi!" Came a female voice.

Estéban opened his eyes and looked up. Standing in front of him was a teenage girl looking around 15 with white skin wearing a blue tank top with matching pants and a blue sash around her waist. Her silver hair was loosely braided and hanging over her left shoulder. But her eyes, they looked very unnatural to him. Her right one was a regular blue eye that looked like any other, but her left was green with the pupil of a cat with three twisted spikes surrounding it: one on top, one to the side away from the bridge of her nose, and one on the bottom. She had her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised. "Need some help?" She asked.

Estéban took some time to review his options before the girl just decided to crouch down and examine Isabel. "Her pulse is there, weak, but still there. Her breathing is shallow…" Then Estéban thought he saw her right eye turn red, but it happened so fast he thought it was just a trick of the light.

"Shit." Said the girl, who then took Isabel in her arms and started walking away before Estéban could react.

"Wha- Hey! Come back here with Isabel!" He yelled.

The girl stopped and turned to him. "I thought you would follow. Can't you walk?" After trying to stand up again, he shook his head no. The girl sighed, reached into her sash and threw something towards him. "Catch."

Estéban caught the item and looked at it. A bean. She gave him a bean. Estéban looked at the girl with a confused look, which made her sigh in annoyance. "Just eat it."

Estéban looked at the bean with suspicion before eating it. At first, he felt nothing, but after a moment he suddenly felt his pain disappear! He tried standing again, and he didn't feel any. He could walk again.

The girl just rolled her eyes and started walking away from him. Estéban eventually caught up with her and started talking. "Who are you? Where are we going? And what are you doing with Isabel?"

The girl glanced at him as they were walking. "We're going to a friend of mine's house. Hopefully, while we're there, I'll have better lighting to examine your _granddaughter_ more. As for the who, it's Dasha. Dasha Trickster. You?"

Estéban's eye twitched at the word granddaughter. Yes, he was much older than his cousin, but people don't really view him as her abuelo right? Right? But, he still decides to introduce himself. "I am Estéban Flores, Chancellor of Avalor. And the person in your arms is Isabel Castillo Flores. The youngest princess of Avalor. And my _cousin._ "

Dasha stopped and looked at Estéban incredulously. Then she looked down at Isabel. Then back to Estéban. She does this a couple of times before speaking. "COUSINS?! What's the age difference between your parents for _this_ to happen?!" She then starts rambling.

Estéban sighs and waits for the girl to calm down. After she does, she asks another question. "What do you mean 'Chancellor' and 'youngest princess'? And what is Avalor?" It was then that Dasha took a closer look at the outfits the two were wearing: a blue dress that looked ragged with blood on the shoulder with white tights on Isabel, and a red coat with coattails long boots a fancy sash and fancy pants that also looked ragged and ripped on Estéban. There also appears to be a brooch on the coat. Dasha groaned and started walking again. "Crap, we're dealing with some interdimensional shit, aren't we?" Before Estéban could answer, Dasha spoke again. "Hey, you mind telling me what happened on the way there? It'll be a while."

Estéban sighed and nodded, feeling like he might've remembered everything that happened. So, as they walked, Estéban started to recount what happened before he woke up in the forest.

* * *

I LIED! THIS IS THE STORY THAT INSPIRED ME TO WRITE AGAIN! Sorry for tricking all of you, but I had to if I wanted to keep the surprise. Don't worry, I'll change the title and summary when we get to chapter two. Just, be prepared. ;) Also, the character Dasha Trickster is my OC, so I own her. See you all in chapter 1, which I PROMISE is coming soon!


	2. The Beginning

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you aren't mad that I tricked you all. But it was very important that I did, or else you'll be unsurprised by what I have in store for these two. Anyway, let me tell you something, I've had this idea in my head for a year. But I just couldn't put it into words. So, I just put it in the back of my mind and tried to imagine how to do it. Then, I realized how I could. You see, in the original, it was just going to be Esteban. But when I was trying to write chapter one, this chapter, I couldn't find anything that works. Then a month or two ago, I decided "What if I added Isabel?" And then BAM! Chapter 1 is complete! So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, a lot went into this story. I also have other things to say, but I don't want to keep you from my masterpiece. ;) So without further ado, here's chapter 1.

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan-based fanfiction. Elena of Avalor is owned by Disney and Craig Gerber. Please support the official release.

*10/25/18* The real title and summary has been revealed.

* * *

 **Elena Ball Z:**

 **Estéban's Finest Moment**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It was just an ordinary day in Avalor. The people just minded their own business, doing their own things, enjoying their lives; everything was just peaceful. Until a certain harbormaster spotted something in the ocean with his telescope, something headed straight towards Avalor.

"I've got to tell the Crown Princess." Said Captain Daniel Turner, Harbormaster of Avalor and father of Naomi Turner. He lowered the telescope from his face and started heading to the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the castle, everyone's favorite Chancellor was walking down the hall reading some important documents, when he felt a little tug on his sleeve. Looking away from the papers, he sees his younger cousin Isabel. "Isabel? Is there something you need?"

Isabel nods a little. "I'm bored. Can you do something with me?"

...Well, that was a surprise. He and Isabel never really spend time together nowadays, mostly because he's busy. "Oh, well I don't think so. I'm really busy right now. Would you rather ask Elena?"

Isabel shook her head no. "No, she's busy with her friends."

Estéban rolled his eyes at that. _Of course._ He thought. "What about Abuelo and Abuela?"

"They're on an outing." Isabel said.

Estéban hummed a bit at that. His grandparents also rarely have time for the two of them to be alone. He then thought of another option. "What about your friends from school? What were their names, Quique and Amara?"

Isabel blinked, surprised that her cousin knew their names. Then she shook her head. "No, I don't feel like going outside of the castle. Especially after what happened at Carnaval."

Estéban shuddered at that. It's only been five days since it happened, and the aftermath of it is still affecting his family. He just never thought about how much Isabel's been affected. While she wasn't there for Victor's accusation, she has told Elena and himself what happened on that parade float. Even if she was a prodigy in science and inventing, she's still a kid. Estéban's an adult, and even _he_ would've been traumatized.

Isabel spoke up again. "If you're too busy, I guess I'll find someone else to hang out with."

Estéban thought for a moment before smiling at Isabel. "You know, these documents don't need to be looked at right now. Let me put these in the council room, and we'll do something fun together. Sound good?"

Isabel instantly smiled and nodded. "Uh-huh!" And the two of them headed towards the council room.

As they were walking, Isabel had to ask. "So, what are we going to do?"

Estéban thought for a moment before smiling mischievously. "Have an afternoon snack of Abuela's tamales?"

Isabel gasped. "But those are for dinner! What if we get caught?!"

Estéban chuckled a bit and patted Isabel's head. "If Abuela asks, we'll say Abuelo ate them. Everyone knows how much he's tried to sneak food from Abuela." He winked.

This...this sounds like the midnight snacks the two of them often had from before the bad times. She'd have a nightmare, go to Estéban because she thought it was embarrassing to be asking her sister or parents or grandparents for help, then he'd sneak them to the kitchen to eat whatever was left over, and when morning came, and everyone wondered what happened to the food, the two of them would always point their fingers to their Abuelo. He was the obvious suspect. Isabel thought Estéban would've grown out of that, or even forgotten about it. But now that he's bringing that up, in broad daylight no less, she only had one answer. She smiled and said. "I'm in."

Estéban smiled at that. And when they made it to the council room, he put the documents on his section of the large desk and headed to the kitchen with Isabel.

* * *

In the city, Captain Turner was on his way to the castle when he saw the crown princess with her friends, one of them being his daughter Naomi Turner. He called out to them. "Crown Princess Elena!"

Elena turned to Captain Turner with a brow raised. "Captain, what's going on?"

* * *

Back at the castle, Estéban and Isabel are in the middle of eating Luisa's tamales. They were also talking about recent events and activities they each did, especially Isabel.

"And then Professor Mendoza took us to ancient Maruvian ruins. And she allowed us to help with the dig!" Isabel told Estéban excitedly.

Estéban chuckled at Isabel's enthusiasm as he took another bite of a tamale. "Sounds like you had fun."

Isabel nodded. "I did." Then she pulled out what looked like a brooch.

Estéban raised a brow at that. "What's that?"

Isabel turned to him and showed the brooch. "It's a brooch. I found it while digging in the ruins. And according to Professor Mendoza, it's a magical brooch like the Amulet. But this one apparently has even more powers than the amulet Elena was trapped in." Isabel held the brooch out to Estéban, so he could examine it. "Wanna take a look?"

Estéban nodded as he grabbed the brooch from Isabel. It looked like a standard brooch, with the gold holding pink diamonds forming a circular shape of some kind and a dark blue sapphire in the center of it all. Nothing about it looked magical to him. Then again, neither was the Amulet of Avalor. "This looks really beautiful and valuable. Why didn't the Professor take it the museum?"

Isabel shrugged a little. "I think it's because she thought it would be better kept with someone here. So it wouldn't get caught in the wrong hands, and the person wouldn't use the powers for themselves. Or mass destruction."

Estéban shuddered a little at that. Is all that power really in this tiny, little brooch? Who knows? As Estéban was about to give Isabel the brooch, she spoke. "Do you want it?"

Estéban blinked at that. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you want to keep the brooch?" Isabel asked.

"Uhh…" Estéban was somewhat confused. "Why me? Why not Elena? Or yourself?"

"Because I'm not a jewelry type of person unless it's for special occasions. And do you really think Elena would even go _near_ a magical jewel that could possibly trap her for another 41 years? She let Sofia keep her amulet for a reason you know." Isabel reasoned. "Also...you were kind of the first person that came into my mind when Professor Mendoza said I could keep it." Isabel said shyly.

Estéban's heart melted. That's it. His heart melted at the fact that his cousin, who he has not spent that much time with after Shuriki's defeat, wanted to give him a magical brooch because he was the first person to pop into her mind when she learned she could keep it. If he had any doubts about his family not loving him, they sure were gone now. Estéban put the brooch on the counter to kneel and hug Isabel. (Gah! This is so adorable! Someone draw this! What? Back to the story? Fine.) "Of course, I'll take it, Isabel. Thank you."

Isabel smiled a little and hugged back. "Well, it's not every day you get to wear a magical artifact."

"That's not why I'm keeping it."

"Huh?" Isabel asked.

Estéban pulled back, leaving his hands on her shoulders so he could look at her in the eyes when he says this. "The brooch. I'm not keeping it because it's magical. Or valuable. I'm keeping it because you gave it to me." He smiled. He then grabbed the brooch off the counter and pinned it onto his coat, right over his heart.

Isabel's eyes widened, and she started to tear up. She then smiled and giggled a bit. "Yeah, well, it's only because I love you."

Estéban hugged Isabel again. "I love you too, Isabel."

"Isa."

"Huh?" Estéban pulled back.

"Isa. My nickname. You're the only family member who doesn't call me that. You used to though. Why aren't you now?"

Huh. He doesn't even know that answer himself. He can't go for the 'I got older' excuse because their grandparents call her that as well. So, he just smiles and shrugs. "I don't even know the answer to that." He then puts his hand on the top of her head. "But I will now, Isa." He winks.

Isabel blushes, then she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck while laughing.

Estéban hugs back of course. "Now, let's finish our tamales and put the tray away before-"

"THE CASTLE IS UNDER ATTACK!" Someone yelled.

Estéban opens the cabinet doors under the counter and pulls himself and Isabel inside, closing the doors and covering Isabel's mouth with one hand while he held a finger to his lips to her with the other.

The two of them heard footsteps entering the kitchen and can hear the conversation. "No one's in here King Hector." At the mention of the name, Estéban felt Isabel tense up. She also whimpers quietly, but that made Estéban press his hand harder onto her mouth to not give away their position.

"Aw man, not even the Crown Princess? Or even one of her family members?" Estéban hears, what he assumes to be, King Hector, speaking.

"No one sir." Said one of the guardsmen who are probably under King Hector's employ.

Estéban heard someone, probably King Hector, groan in disappointment. "Man, so everyone evacuated before I could even get to them? And left their kingdom for me to take over? I was kind of hoping to dominate Elena in battle. And maybe some 'late night activities' if you know what I mean, right?!" Hector laughs with his guards. Estéban _really_ hopes Isabel doesn't ask him what _that_ means. After Hector and his men calmed down, he spoke again. "Alright, enough of that. Get rid of these guards and FIND THE ROYAL FAMILY!" Hector ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The guardsmen responded to Hector.

Estéban waited until he was entirely sure Hector and his men left before opening the cabinet doors and getting himself and Isabel out of there. Once they're standing, Estéban noticed Isabel shaking. "Isa?"

"Estéban, that's the mean king who was trying to kidnap the marposas!" Isabel looks like she's on the verge of crying.

Estéban knelt and hugged Isabel. "Okay, don't worry. We're going to escape as well. Remember the hidden passages?" He felt Isabel nod. "Good, because that's where we're going to go. Hopefully, Elena left a jaquin for us to escape. You ready?"

Isabel took a little bit before calming down and pulled away from Estéban. "I'm ready Cousin."

Estéban nodded then stood up. "Okay, let's go." And they were off. On the way out of the kitchen, Estéban grabbed the sharpest kitchen knife he could find. Just in case.

The moment they stepped out of the kitchen, Estéban grabbed Isabel's wrist and ran as fast as he could, with Isabel trying not to trip. They made it about halfway to the nearest secret passage before they heard. "THERE THEY ARE!" Estéban booked it upon hearing the footsteps of the enemy guards. They were almost to the passageway before being ambushed by more guards who were hiding in another room. Estéban stopped running and pulled Isabel close to him, his hands on her shoulders. They're trapped.

"You two." An unfamiliar voice called out. Estéban turned himself and Isabel towards the voice to see a decorated guard who looked to be a higher rank than the others. "Judging by your clothes, I'm going to go ahead and guess that you're related to the Crown Princess?"

Isabel was so terrified, she was about to reveal themselves when Estéban covered her mouth. "Why do you want to know? Who's asking?"

The guard took off his helmet to reveal a rat-faced man with leery eye's and slicked-back black hair, sneering at the two of them. "Jonathan. CAPTAIN Jonathan of the Royal Guard of His Majesty King Hector. Now I'll ask again. Are you two related to the Crown Princess or not?"

Estéban kept his and Isabel's mouths shut. Jonathan sneered even more. "If you're not going to answer by choice, you'll answer by force." Before Estéban could ask what he meant, Jonathan pulled out a crossbow and shot an arrow into Isabel's left shoulder.

"OW!" She cried out.

Estéban immediately pulled out the arrow and put pressure on her shoulder to stop the bleeding. He glared at Jonathan. " _BASTARDO!_ " He yelled at him.

Jonathan sneered even more. "I'm losing my patience. Tell me if you're related to the Crown Princess or not. NOW!"

Estéban kept glaring but answered. "So, what if we are?"

Jonathan sighed. "You are really testing my patience aren't you. It's so that we can hold you for ransom, so Crown Princess Elena will come out of hiding and come to rescue her precious family. Now, are you, or are you not related?"

Instead of answering, Estéban threw the kitchen knife at Jonathan to try to knock the crossbow out of his hand. Instead, he just pulled out his sword and swiped the knife away. But that was enough of a distraction to grab Isabel's wrist and start running. That is until he bumped right into the other guardsmen.

Estéban tried finding a way out, only to find out that he and Isabel were completely surrounded. Estéban crouched down, hugging Isabel to himself to keep her away from the men. Jonathan lifted his crossbow and aimed it at Estéban's head. "I've had enough of this. I'm just going to kill you and take the girl. Maybe she'll be a good meal to King Hector before the main course." Estéban grew anger at him for even insinuating that, especially with a _child_. Jonathan just rolled his eyes and started to pull the trigger. "Have fun in Hell." And he pulls.

But, right as he pulls the trigger, a bright, blue light emanates from Estéban's brooch. It glows brighter, and brighter, and brighter until it blinds the whole room. When the light disappears, all that's in front of the guards is an empty space.

As for Estéban, he feels as if he's falling. And he keeps falling, and falling, and falling. And then everything goes black.

* * *

And that's chapter 1 everyone! Now, I'm going to TRY to post next week. And you all should be excited 'cause that's when I reveal the REAL title and summary of the story. In fact, there's a little hint in the disclaimer for those who are trying to find out where Esteban and Isabel are. If you can find it, GREAT! You get to hold that info above all those who don't know it! And if you can't, that's fine too. Just shows that you love a good surprise. Anyways, I'll be back with chapter 2 in hopefully a week! Bye-bye!


	3. An Interesting Proposal

A/N: AT LAST! THE TRUE TITLE AND SUMMARY HAVE BEEN REVEALED! You guys have NO idea HOW much I wanted to reveal it to you guys. Though, I guess no one was really curious. Anyways, this is the masterpiece that inspired me to write again. It's so beautiful and majestic. And also very tragic, especially in this chapter. Ooo, hoo hoo, you are in for an emotional ROLLERCOASTER! If you are not familiar with this series, then I suggest doing what the narrator suggests and research some things. The story takes place a few months after the Buu saga, so you can have an easier time searching for images. Oh, you think I'M the narrator? Oh, just wait till you get to the end. ;) **Warning: This chapter contains mentions of rape. If you are someone who will be triggered by this, then I advise you not to read this. You have been warned.**

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan-based fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Elena of Avalor is owned by Disney and Craig Gerber. Please support the official releases.

* * *

 **Elena Ball Z:**

 **Estéban's Finest Moment**

 **Chapter 2: An Interesting Proposal**

"And that's all I can remember before I woke up here." Estéban told Dasha, who was now looking down at Isabel.

"That still doesn't explain how you're so much older than your cousins. And what were the bad times?" Dasha questioned Estéban. But before Estéban could elaborate, the two of them stopped in front of a house. "We're here."(I suggest looking it up for those who aren't fans of this series.)

Dasha walked up to the door and started kicking it. "CHI-CHI! GOKU! WAKE THE HELL UP! WE'VE GOT AN EMERGENCY!" She yelled. A few moments later, the door opened to a very irritated Chi-Chi. She was currently wearing one of her signature Chinese Princess dresses and had her hair in a bun.

"Dasha, it's too late for this, what do you-" Then Chi-Chi gasps when she saw Isabel in Dasha's arms. "Oh my- alright come in, come in. Lay her on the couch." Dasha entered, and Chi-Chi was about to close the door when she noticed Estéban. "Oh, are you the little girl's grandfather?"

Estéban's eye twitched again, but Dasha answered from inside. "He's her cousin!" She yelled.

Chi-Chi looked at Estéban, then looked back at Isabel, then back to Estéban. "Well, if there isn't a good story to explain how this happened…" She trailed off and moved to the side so Estéban could enter. She gave him an embarrassed laugh. "I'm so sorry sir."

Estéban only walked in and muttered a quiet thank you to Chi-Chi. Then he walked up to Isabel, who's still unconscious. Estéban was worried. He knelt next to the couch that lined the wall and held his cousin to brush her bangs away. "Oh, Isabel. Why are you so cold?" He whispers to himself. But…

"She's been poisoned." Dasha said.

Estéban turned to her with an incredulous look on his face. "What?!"

"Your cousin." Dasha said. She pointed at Isabel's shoulder. "The arrow that shot into her shoulder must have been laced with poison. But from what I could see with my 'special senses', it's a poison I've never seen before. It might be common in your world, but here, there might not be an antidote." Dasha said bluntly.

Estéban's face immediately filled with fear as he turned back to Isabel. "No…" He said in a shaky voice. His eyes started to fill with tears as he caresses her face. "Isabel."

"However," Dasha spoke. Estéban turned back to her. "I do know someone who might be able to keep the poison at bay while trying to find an antidote."

Estéban started to nod before remembering. "Wait a second; you said that we needed to be here so _you_ could examine Isabel better."

"I lied, it's so you could have a place to stay."

"WHAT?!" Chi-Chi screeched. "I CANNOT believe you'd just drop some random stranger into _my_ house! Why can't he stay with you?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"Because your place was closer to where he landed, and he really needs a bath."

"I do not-" Estéban was starting to protest until Dasha interrupted.

"You might've not been injured by the enemy, but you've certainly suffered from some fall damage. You couldn't even stand up. The Senzu Bean might've healed your wounds, but it certainly didn't clean off the dirt, grime, and blood." After mentioning that, Estéban looked himself over and for the first time noticed his clothes were a mess, had multiple rips, and even some blood spots. Yeah, he could use a cleaning.

"I suppose you're right." He sighed. Then he looked back at Isabel. "Just, make sure you take care of her."

Dasha nodded. "I'm entrusting her to the most skilled medical and poison expert I know."

Chi-Chi sighed and walked away. And then. "GOKU! WAKE UP AND PREPARE A BATH! WE HAVE A GUEST!"

Estéban heard some rustling and some whining until he saw the figure of what he assumed to be Goku. (Search him up, I'm bad at physical descriptions.) He walks into the living room and sees the guests in there. "Oh, hey Dasha. Hey random man in my house."

"Hello Goku, gonna make a bath?" Dasha asked.

Goku only mumbled but nodded, walking away from the guests to what Estéban assumes is the bathing area.

A few minutes later, Chi-Chi came out with some clothes in her arms and set them on the table. "For when you finish your bath." Estéban looked confused. Chi-Chi frowned. "What? Just because I didn't expect you to be here, doesn't mean I'm not going to treat you like a guest. Also, did you really expect me to just let you wear those torn up clothes for the rest of your stay? I'm going to wash them, then fix them up. Hopefully, by the time you're going to leave, they'll be ready." Chi-Chi explained.

Estéban was flabbergasted. He doesn't know what to say. Luckily Goku came back to speak for him. "Bath's ready!" Goku said.

Estéban stood up and grabbed the clothes, while Dasha picked up Isabel. "Wait, where are you taking her?"

Dasha groaned and turned to him. "I just told you, I'm taking her to the poison expert. With any luck, she's still at the hospital doing her doctor stuff." Then she looked over to Goku. "Goku, go gather everyone to the lookout in the morning so we can discuss the situation."

"Aww, why do _I_ have to?" Goku whined.

Just then. "Hey, what's with all the noise?" And in came a little version of Goku.

Chi-Chi glared at Goku. "GOKU!"

"BYE!" Goku called out after flying through the window.

Estéban looked shocked. He just saw someone fly, with no magic incantations spoken. "HOW?!"

But Chi-Chi just started pushing Estéban towards the bathing area. "All will be explained in the morning. Right now, you just clean yourself up and leave your old clothes outside of the door." Then Chi-Chi looked over at the child version of Goku. "Goten, go back to bed."

Goten groaned. "Okay, Mom." And he left. Dasha already left for the hospital as well, so it's just Estéban and Chi-Chi right now.

When they reached the bathing area, Estéban's face became deadpanned. It was only a steel barrel over a fire. "Seriously?"

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's not like we have the _luxurious_ bathtubs that you're used to." She said sarcastically. "But seriously, you take what you can get." She left and closed the door.

Estéban looked back at the 'tub' and sighed. _This is gonna be a long night_. He thought. Then he started getting undressed.

* * *

The next morning, Estéban awoke to the smell of delicious food. _Huh, I don't remember sleeping near the kitchen._ He thought. But when he sat up, he realized he's not in Avalor anymore Toto. _Huh? Where am I- oh._ That's when he remembered everything that happened. Again. He looked around and saw he was on the couch in the living room; the exact spot Isabel was laying in last night. Estéban grew sullen with that revelation. Then he looked up again and saw Chi-Chi cooking.

Chi-Chi, feeling like she's being watched, looked over at Estéban and smiled. "Well, good morning to you." She looked back to her cooking. "I put your brooch on the table so that it wouldn't get damaged." Then she picked up her cooking and walked over to the table, putting Estéban's plate next to his brooch. Estéban got up from the couch and sat in the chair that his breakfast was. On the plate in front of him looked to be eggs and bacon. (Do Avalorans even _have_ bacon?) Then Chi-Chi turned towards the hallway. "Goten, Goku, breakfast!" She called out.

At the sound of breakfast, Goten came running in wearing the same outfit his father wears. But there's no sign of Goku.

"Huh, must still be out." Chi-Chi said.

Goten got in his chair and for the first time finally noticed the foreign man sitting next to him. "Oh, hi there! I'm Goten." He introduced.

Estéban only nods his head and picked up his fork. "Estéban." He said before taking a bite out of his breakfast.

Goten pouted. "Not much of a talker, are you?" He grumbled, picking up his fork and started eating his breakfast.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Said a voice coming from the front door. The three of them looked over and saw Dasha, whose hair is now styled in a braided crown, standing there leaning against the doorframe. "He was talking a _whole_ lot when he was explaining how he got here."

Estéban just continued eating his breakfast. Chi-Chi looked at him with sympathy. "Worried about your cousin?"

Estéban sighed. "I'm worried about Isabel, and mi familia, AND my home; I'm worried about a lot of things."

Dasha rolled her eyes. "You all done with breakfast? Goku got everyone, and they're waiting at the lookout."

Chi-Chi just picks up her plate and Goku's and walked over to Dasha. "I'll eat there and give Goku his breakfast. Goten, you do the same."

"Kay." Goten said as he picked up his plate and went over to Dasha as well.

Dasha looks at Estéban. "You gonna bring your's too?"

Estéban only puts down his fork and picks up his brooch. "Thanks for the food, but I'm not that hungry." He then walks over to Dasha.

Dasha sighs. "Ahh yes, worry: the perfect thing to keep your stomach full." She said sarcastically. Then she raised her right arm to her forehead and pressed her index and middle finger to it.

Estéban raised a brow. "What are you doing?"

"Instant transmission." Dasha said. And before Estéban could ask, Chi-Chi grabbed his hand and put it on Dasha's shoulder; then she did the same with her own. Goten put his hand on Dasha's hip. Then with a resounding POP, the four of them disappeared and then reappeared on a circular area, where somehow all those squares make a circle on the floor.

Estéban took a few steps back and shook his head, then looked up and gave a shout. "AH!" In front of him were, what he sees, are a bunch of weird looking people, and some of them don't even look human to him. He falls on his ass from the sheer shock of seeing these people.

Dasha however, waves a hand to them. "Estéban, these are the Z-Warriors." She motions over to the tall green man, who is wearing the same outfit that Dasha is wearing, except for the color scheme and Dasha not having the cape and turban. "This is Piccolo; he's my very first mentor who took me into the world of martial arts."

Piccolo nods to him. "Yo."

Estéban still looks very confused, and very scared. Dasha then waves over to the triclops. "This is Tenshinhan, though we call him Tien for short. And this is his companion Chiaotzu; he's older than he looks." She motions to the child-like, Chinese doll looking person floating next to him.

"Hey/Hi." Tien and Chiaotzu said at the same time.

She then waves over to a dwarf, a blonde woman, and what appears to be their daughter. "This is Krillin, his wife 18, and their daughter Marron." And this continues for a while, so I'll give you the rest of the names and you guys could just look them up: Majin Buu, Mr. Satan, Master Roshi, Gohan (Goku's firstborn son), Videl, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, Korin, Yajirobe, Mr. Popo (Hiii…), Dende, Baba…

"And you already met Goku, Goten, and Chi-Chi." Then she waves her hand over to. "And these people over here are Bulma, her son Trunks, and her husband-"

"Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta rudely interrupted.

"Yeah, all 3 ½ of them." Dasha said. Vegeta growls at her. Dasha just rolls her eyes and turns back to Estéban. "And that's everyone here. Everyone, this is Estéban Flores, and he isn't from this dimension. And the reason why I got Goku to call you all here."

Vegeta was the first to respond. "You mean this man is the reason we're here? In the break of dawn?!"

"It's half past 8:00-" Dasha was saying.

"IN. THE. BREAK. OF. DAWN?!" He repeated.

Dasha rolled her eyes. "Will you shut up for a minute? Now Estéban," she turns to him. "why don't you tell everyone your dilemma?"

Seeing that Estéban is still kind of nervous, Krillin steps up. "Hey, I get it. You're nervous about meeting all these people, most of them not from here, or are human, or are just downright terrifying." He says as he takes a quick look at Mr. Popo, who just smiles his creepy, creepy smile. Krillin gulps but looks back at Estéban. "But trust me when I say, that everyone here are all good people. Some more than others."

"Was that a stab at me?!" Yelled Vegeta.

"NO!" Krillin shrieked. He quickly composed himself. "Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that whatever you need help with, we can help. So, what led you here?"

Estéban sighs. "Well, I guess I have no other choice, do I?"

One telling of chapter 1 later.

"And then I woke up."

Gohan nodded. "Okay, but _how_ did you get here, to begin with?"

Dasha raised a hand. "I think it was his brooch. Isabel _did_ say it was magical. Maybe it transported them here for a reason." Dasha said.

Everyone made sounds of agreement. Then Bulma spoke. "But wait, how are you so much older than your cousins? And what _are_ the bad times you talked about?"

Estéban gulped and rubbed his neck at that. "Well…"

One telling of Secret of Avalor later.

Tien spoke. "So an evil witch invaded your kingdom, trapped your first cousin in an amulet, made your royal wizard put the other members in an enchanted painting for protection, and you were the only one who aged because you weren't magically encased in anything to prevent you from aging like the rest of your family for 41 years?"

Estéban nodded.

Krillin spoke. "Well, makes sense to me."

"Hold on; something's fishy." Vegeta says. "How exactly did that witch even get in the castle without notifying the guards? Sure, she has magic, but is that _really_ hard to spot?"

Estéban just stayed silent.

Dasha raised a brow. "Estéban, do you know how she got in?"

Estéban was squirming before. "I... might've helped...a lot."

Everyone just looks shocked at that. "WHAT?!"

Estéban quickly said. "But I didn't do it alone! And I had my own reasons, even though they are now just immature."

One telling of King of the Carnaval later.

"Ooooh." Everyone said.

"That Victor sounds like a dick." Vegeta says, surprising everyone. He just gets mad. "What? Even _I_ would get mad at someone like _that_! I _was_ like that!"

Estéban looked at everyone. "Why aren't you kicking me off? Why don't you hate me? I betrayed my family."

"Because if we did, we'd be hypocrites." Piccolo says.

Estéban looks confused. "Huh?"

Krillin laughs. "Oh Estéban, most of the people here did stuff worse than that, and yet we _still_ let them in and gave them redemption. Like Vegeta: he's murdered entire planets for a job, and for fun."

"You're right I did!"

"And he's put this planet in jeopardy just so he could have a challenge with an enemy who was obviously far more powerful than him."

"REALLY?!"

"Not to mention actually _reverting_ to his evil side just so he could beat Goku."

"I WILL KILL YOUR ASS MIDGET!"

"And that's just Vegeta. Almost everyone here used to be a villain. So, if _we_ can overlook Vegeta's past and _still_ let him in, I think we can do the same for you." Krillin smiles. "Plus, you're obviously regretful of your actions. If you weren't, then we'd already have thrown you off." Krillin laughed.

Estéban looks shameful for a second. "But, I still screwed up."

Krillin smiled. "Well, now you're one of us."

Goten and Trunks looked at each other then started chanting. "One of us, one of us!" And so on.

Estéban sighs in relief. Over the fact that he finally told someone his secret, and that they don't hate him for it.

"So," Master Roshi spoke up. "anything else you want to tell us?"

Estéban looked at everybody. He just shook his head. "No."

"Stop lying, you still have one secret," Dasha said. "I can tell."

Chi-Chi looks at him. "Is it something too traumatic? Because if it is, you don't have to tell us."

Estéban was about to say no when he came to a revelation. He had a secret that his own family didn't know, but everyone in the kingdom does. Well, except the Turner family. Estéban looked at all the people in front of him. The ones who accepted him even after hearing his sins. He sighs, then speaks. "Well, there's one more thing."

* * *

 _It was the night of Shuriki's invasion of Avalor. Estéban was sitting on his bed with his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He did this. His family is gone. Because he just couldn't believe that they truly loved him and respected him. He was played. He was stupid. He was sad. He was scared. What'll happen now?_

 _Suddenly there was a knock on his door before it opened, revealing one of the castle servants. "E-E-Estéban, h-h-her new highness requests your presence…in her bedroom." The poor terrified woman was shaking from fear._

 _Estéban wondered what Shuriki would want from him now? She already took everything from him. But he still gets up, thanked the servant, and walks to Shuriki's bedroom. When he gets there, he knocks on her door. "Come in Estéban; I've been expecting you." She says from inside._

 _Estéban gulps but still opens the door. Upon entering, the first thing he noticed was that Shuriki was in her nightgown, barely. The second thing he noticed was the predatory look she was giving him. "You needed something?"_

 _Shuriki gave him a sultry look. "Oh, I've just thought of a great way to celebrate my becoming of queen! And it heavily involves you."_

 _Estéban got the implication of what she's saying and grew fearful. But before he could protest. "Oh, you're going to refuse? That's fine then. You can go join your family, the half that isn't trapped inside that blasted enchanted painting." She smirked._

 _Estéban wanted to cry, he really did. But he couldn't. He was afraid of what that witch would do. So, he closes the door and starts undressing._

* * *

By the time Estéban finished talking, he heard a sob. He looked up and saw that Krillin was crying.

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS THE SADDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" He cried.

Tien spoke, but you could tell he's also been affected by the story. "Well, at least it only happened that one time, right?" He noticed Estéban's sad look. "Right?!"

Estéban looked away.

Bulma looked at him with widened eyes. "Are you seriously telling us that she _raped_ you for 41 years?!"

When Estéban reluctantly nodded, Krillin only cried more. "WAH HA HAAAA! MARRON! GIVE THIS NICE, SAD MAN A HUG! HE NEEDS IT!"

"Okay!" Marron said and ran over to Estéban and hugged him. "It's okay, Mr. Estéban, you don't need to be sad."

Vegeta looked confused. "I don't get it. How can a man be raped? Couldn't he have just overpowered her?"

Dasha looked at him then walked over to him while impersonating Freeza. "Oh, hello Vegeta, it's me your overpowered overlord Freeza coming here to tell you that I want to have sex with you. But it's fine if you don't want to, you could always just run home to Mommy and Daddy."

"But, they're dead."

Dasha put her arm around his shoulder. "I know."

Vegeta stood there for a bit. "Okay, I get it now. Horrible situation."

Krillin just keeps crying as 18 speaks. "So, you've been suffering from this trauma for 41 years?" Estéban nods. "Well, at least you have your family to help comfort you from that." Estéban was silent. "You didn't tell your family, did you?" Estéban shook his head. "Oh, come on!"

"What? I can't just tell them; they'd be hurt and mad if they found out about my betrayal." Estéban said. It's kind of funny with Marron still hugging him.

Tien spoke. "Well we understand you wanting to keep _that_ from them, but I think she meant the whole 'rape' part."

Estéban just looks down. "I... I don't think that's something I should tell them either."

Mr. Satan tilted his head. "Well, why not? Makes perfect sense to me if you did."

Estéban sighs through his nose before carefully removing Marron, who was hugging him this whole time, from his person and setting her down away from him. "...Because I felt like I des-"

"If you're about to say that you deserved it, then you can shut the hell up 'cause you don't." Dasha interrupted. "The most you could ever deserve from betraying your family is your regret, remorse, and guilt. Anything else is just extra, unnecessary baggage."

Estéban sighed. "I get it, but can we please move on? We're getting off topic."

Oolong rose a brow. "And _what_ exactly was the original topic?"

Estéban growled. "Me! Trying to get back to my kingdom, trying to find someone to help Isabel, trying to find someone to defeat Hector. JUST. SOME. HELP!" He covers his face with his hands and takes a deep breath. "I just want everything to go back to normal. And I have no idea how to do it."

"...Why don't we train you?" Dasha suggested.

"Huh?" Estéban looked up at her.

"I said we could train you to fight Hector's army _and_ to protect your family." Dasha said. She held out her hand to him. "But, that is if you're willing to go through the many pains and hardships that come with it."

Estéban just sat there. He didn't know what to do. Then he looked at everyone. They all were giving him encouraging smiles. They all want him to succeed. Hell, even _I_ want him to succeed. So, the only thing he does is grab Dasha's hand and says. "Deal."

Dasha nodded. "Good. Now, let's discuss who's gonna teach you."

Estéban nodded, then grew worried. "Wait a minute, what about my family? I still don't know what happened to them."

"They're fine, just on a deserted island." Said Baba, who had jumped off her crystal ball to show Estéban his family and Elena's friends all safe and sound. Though it looks like there's an argument going on. "Sorry, only visual goes through."

Well, with that taken care of, who will be the lucky few that will train Estéban, and will he survive the training that is ahead? These answers shall be revealed...Right now!

Piccolo

Tien

Dasha

Vegeta

Roshi

18

Korin

Mr. Popo

And oh my NO!

"Wait, what?!"

[DBZA Ending plays.]

* * *

Told You I wasn't the narrator. It was the narrator from Dragon Ball Z Abridged! As are all these other characters. I do not take credit for the personalities and voices of these characters. These are all portrayed and voiced by the fabulous people at TeamFourStar! They are also responsible for many of the references that you'll see throughout the story. So I suggest watching them to get a general idea of what's going on. Anyways, see you in chapter 3!


	4. The First Day

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, my mind decided to attack me with negativity and it hindered my progress with this chapter. And man o' man, this chapter is the longest piece I've written. It's about 200 words longer than my StF story "The Bully". So you _might_ want something to eat or drink while you read. Yeah, that's a lot. So, I hope you guys enjoy this thrilling installment!

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan-based, fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super, are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Elena of Avalor is owned by Disney and Craig Gerber. The abridged portrayals of the Dbz characters and narrator were created and voiced by TeamFourStar. Please support the official releases.

Warning: A lot of F-bombs are in here.

* * *

 **Elena Ball Z:**

 **Estéban's Finest Moment**

 **Chapter 3: The First Day**

"Alright, your training will start today. Bye." Dasha said before she started flying off.

Vegeta glared at her. "HEY! Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

Dasha stopped midflight to look at him. "School, it's Tuesday, and it's about to start. And I don't want to be late."

Vegeta growled. "Well, who's going to train this dumbass?!" He pointed to Estéban, who gave him an annoyed face.

Dasha shrugged. "I thought you guys could work it out. I'll come back after school." And she flew off.

Vegeta grumbled before turning to Estéban, then looking at the others. "Alright, who's training him and where does he start?"

Now that Estéban had calmed down from worrying about his family, revealing his betrayal and sexual trauma, he was starting to have second thoughts. The cowardly bitch. "You know, I think one of you should fight them. Or all of you."

Everyone looked at him. Even Krillin managed to stop crying to look at him with a bewildered look. "What? You don't want to train?"

Estéban rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I'm just too old. I'm pretty sure my back would act up if I even tried to fight." He explained, remembering what transpired on the Isle of Santalos.

Then Master Roshi stepped up to him. "Sonny, do you know how old I am?"

Estéban rose a brow. "Late 80s?"

"Try 300s." Said Korin, the talking cat.

Estéban looked back at Roshi with a shocked look. "WHAT?! 300?!"

Roshi was laughing. "Yep, give or take a few decades, and I'm in my 300s alright! But I'm not as old as that guy over there." He points to Mr. Popo.

Mr. Popo smiles creepily. "Hiii~."

Roshi shudders. "Ooo, yeah he's old. And creepy. But looky over here, Estéban." Roshi then gave his staff to Krillin, got quiet for a moment, and then he screamed as a bunch of wind appeared out of nowhere and Roshi started to grow muscular. In fact, he got so muscular by the time he was finished, his shirt was ripped off from failing to contain all that muscle. Roshi panted a bit before finally speaking. "There, you see this? I don't think you'll get this muscly, but even in my old age, I managed to get this strong and fit. Estéban, with the right exercise and training, the pains of old age can be managed and undisruptive. You can save your family." When Roshi finished his speech, he powered down back to his regular form. He is called 'Master Roshi' for a reason.

Estéban looked at him in wonder. If a 300-year-old man can be _that_ strong, then so can he. Master Roshi smiled. "I think I know where we should start with your training."

Estéban gulped. He doesn't like the smile Master Roshi is giving him.

"But first." Master Roshi looked to Piccolo. "Why don't we give the man some training clothes. Something better than those pajamas." He motioned to Estéban.

Piccolo hummed a bit. "Hmm, yeah, I think I can come up with something. So Estéban, sleeves or no sleeves?"

Estéban was caught off guard. "Uhh, I-"

"Ah, just give him no sleeves, it'll increase the mobility in his arms." Roshi said.

Piccolo nodded. "You got it." Piccolo walked over to Estéban and held his hand above Estéban's head. "Let's see how you look in _my_ Gi."

"He's training under _me_ first!"

"Ugh, fine." Piccolo then looked back to Estéban. "CLOTHES BEAM!" And Estéban started to glow! When the glowing went down, Estéban was wearing a Gi similar to the one Goku is wearing right now, only with no sleeves. It was all a glorious orange, all magnificent and beautiful and- wait, are those scars on his arms?

"WHAT?!" Everyone screeched. Yes, on Estéban's arms were a multitude of scars, all of them old. However, on his left arm, there appears to be a tattoo of a blue serpent that wraps around his arm up to his shoulder. Although, the group seems primarily focused on the scars.

"THE FUCK DID SHURIKI DO?!" Yelled Vegeta.

Estéban rubbed his neck. "'What _didn't_ she do?' Would be the better question."

Yamcha laughed nervously. "Well, at least it's only the arms, right?" Estéban gave him the same look he gave Tien when he asked that _other_ question. "Right?!"

Estéban sighed and decided to get this over with. He took off his shirt to reveal that his whole torso is covered in scars. Wow.

"Seriously, THE FUCK?!" Screamed Vegeta. Again. He usually isn't the type to react to this stuff.

"Vegeta, you aren't the type that reacts to this stuff, what happened?" Krillin asked, somehow hearing my thoughts.

"AM I NOT ALLOWED TO CARE?!"

"NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"THEN SHUT UP!" Vegeta then turned back to Estéban. "No, seriously, seriously. What. The. Fuck?!"

Estéban sighed heavily. "Many, many things happened over the years. I'd rather not talk about them."

Vegeta was about to push for more, but Bulma put an arm in front of him. "It's okay Estéban," She quickly glares at Vegeta then smiles sweetly at Estéban. "if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. We already pried a lot from you."

Estéban sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Hey, what's with the tattoo?" Trunks asked as he pointed at it. Then he started smiling excitedly. "Is that a pirate tattoo? Are you a pirate?!"

Goten also got easily excited. "A pirate?! Really?!"

Estéban blushed. Well, this is a surprising reaction. "Uh, I used to be."

Trunks and Goten gasped in excitement, looked at each other, then back to Estéban. "AWESOME!" They both yelled.

While the two were badgering questions at Estéban, Tien's been doing some thinking. And after a bit, he pulled the boys away so that he can have Estéban's attention. "So, you were a pirate."

Estéban nodded. "Yeah."

"And that means you have some combat experience."

"Yes."

Tien smirked and turned to the others. "I think I have an idea on who should train him first. All of us. Together."

"Now hold on just a minute, Triclops," Vegeta said. "are you seriously saying that we ALL should train him _at the same time?_ "

Tien nodded. "Yes. Given the fact that he has a time limit before that Hector fellow does something dastardly, -"

"Or his family could decide to jump into action." Baba interrupted, her crystal ball still showing the group of people that Estéban was concerned about. "And I have a feeling that none of them will succeed."

"Right." Tien said, then turned back to Estéban. "So, the obvious way of teaching him is together. And to teach him how to use Ki."

Krillin interjected. "You mean so he can learn to fly and stuff?"

"Yup."

"Ooo yeah, you'll definitely be able to defeat that evil king with our tricks up your sleeve." Krillin said as he turned to Estéban, a smile on his face.

Estéban still looked uncertain. "I don't know about this."

"None of us ever do." Bulma said, then she smiled. "But you're just gonna have to try to find out for sure." She winked.

Estéban sighed, still unsure of whether he should even try. But after many minutes of consideration, he sighed. "I guess I have no choice, do I?"

"Nope!" Everyone said.

Estéban chuckled. "Well, I guess I'll have to agree then."

"Good, we'll start with meditation, you need some mental stability after what we had you reveal." Piccolo said.

"What? No! We should start with some sparring, to gauge how much he knows and needs to improve." Vegeta argued.

"But he might not be able to focus on that if he doesn't have a clear mind!" Piccolo also argued.

"But we don't have the _time!_ " Vegeta rebutted.

"Meditation!"

"Sparring!"

"MEDITATION!"

"SPARRING!"

"GUYS!" Bulma yelled, gaining the attention of the two aliens. "Why not let _Estéban_ decide? It is _his_ training after all."

Piccolo and Vegeta looked at each other, then at Estéban. "Well?" They both asked.

Estéban was thinking. On the one hand, if he started with the sparring, he _could_ get on with his physical training and increase his strength. However, he _did_ reveal his horrifying past to them, and it left him a _little_ bit uncomfortable. He might not even be able to focus on fighting. After thinking for a while, he looked at them. "I think I should meditate."

Piccolo gave Vegeta a smug look before turning to Estéban. "Great. We'll fly you over to the same place I trained Gohan when he was a child."

"Don't you mean the place where you _kidnapped-_ " Krillin was saying.

"THE PLACE I TOOK GOHAN TO TRAIN!"

Estéban was having second thoughts. "Uhh-"

"Too late to change your mind. LET'S GO!"

And so, with Krillin carrying Estéban, they all headed towards the mountainous plains. However.

"Goku," Chi-Chi said.

"Yes?" Goku asked.

"where'd you get that muffin?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku looked down and lo and behold, he was holding a muffin. "Muffin button."

Chi-Chi growled. "Goku, there _is_ no muffin button."

"Then where did I get this muffin?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the plot.

"And here we are." Piccolo said, looking to Estéban who seems to have a case of air sickness.

"I have no problems riding a jaquin, yet when it comes to a _human_ …" He keeps mumbling. Then he went wide-eyed. "Where's my brooch?"

"Hey Estéban, you forgot your brooch. But don't worry, Chi-Chi made me bring it here." Goku said as he popped in with _his_ instant transmission. He handed the brooch over to Estéban, who gratefully took it.

"Thank you." He said as he put it on the same place he had when he was wearing his old clothes.

Piccolo looked at him. "Estéban, it's time." Piccolo said as he sat down, arms and legs crossed. "You don't have to be in the same position as me, whatever makes you comfortable."

Estéban was a bit reluctant to do so but sat down next to him with his legs crisscrossed. But he rested his arms on his knees.

Piccolo nodded. "Good. Now, close your eyes, relax, take a deep breath, and try to clear everything plaguing your mind."

Estéban nodded and did everything Piccolo said. He was starting to feel relaxed. He sifted through his mind and then pushed all thoughts away. Well, this was surprisingly easy. He's able to clear his mind. No distractions, no worries, no horrible memori-, and here comes a traumatic memory. Estéban opens his eyes wide and stops meditating, breathing hard and clutching his heart, this is going to be difficult.

Piccolo looked at Estéban and blinked. "Well, that happened."

Vegeta was laughing. "See that Namekian? Your way isn't working! Now, Estéban, why don't you try handling your frustrations the _right_ way? Fighting." Vegeta smirked.

After calming down from his panic attack, with no help from the others I see, Estéban begrudgingly stands up. "Do I even have a choice?"

Vegeta was getting into a fighting position. "Well you do: fight to protect your family or watch them die a horrific death through the crystal ball that old lady rides on."

Estéban sighs and mimics Vegeta's pose. Then they both start fighting.

And Estéban is _totally_ decimated by Vegeta, who stares at him confusingly. "I thought you said you had combat experience."

Estéban groans as he sat up on his forearms. "Most of it is sword fighting. Actually, _all_ of it is sword fighting." He said in a strained voice. "Oh, it hurts."

Vegeta's eye twitched. "FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Tien spoke up. "So, it looks like we'll have to start with the basics. Hope everyone didn't have plans today."

Everyone groans at this. But they at least have the sense to start with some simple warm-ups: stretching, simple punches, some kicks; the warm-ups went relatively well.

"Good, now let's test it out." Piccolo said. And Vegeta started to attack Estéban.

And Estéban was decimated again. "OH, COME ON!" Vegeta yelled.

Krillin looked at Vegeta. "Maybe he shouldn't be fighting _you_ first." Vegeta grumbles and turns away. Krillin then turned to. "Yamcha, you mind?"

Yamcha sighed, having already accepted his fate as the weakest fighter of the group. "Yeah, okay." He then walked over to Estéban and helped him up. "So, I'm just gonna take this slow so you can follow along. It's pretty obvious you aren't ready for a real fight yet." Yamcha then went into a standard fighting position. "Okay, I'm gonna teach you how to block punches. Come at me." And he did, and Yamcha was able to block him _and_ retaliate. "Okay, now I'm gonna do the same to you, but slower so it's easier to follow." And Yamcha guided Estéban on how to block an opponent's punch and give a counter-attack. "Good. Now, try to do that when I attack for real." And, amazingly, Estéban was able to block and counter punch Yamcha easily. "Okay, looks like you managed to master that fast."

"Hold on; something's not right." Vegeta said.

Krillin looked at him. "What?"

"How is the beta-male able to teach Estéban how to block and punch when I, _the Prince of all Saiyans_ , was unable to make a Goddamn dent in his learning?!"

"Well, it might be because Estéban needed more than just you rushing at him to learn how to fight." Krillin responded.

"WELL, THAT'S HOW MOST OF US LEARNED!"

"WELL, IT DOESN'T WORK ON EVERYONE!"

And while those two kept arguing, Yamcha kept slowly teaching Estéban the basics of martial arts.

Few hours later.

"Well, at least we got the _normal_ martial arts basics down." Yamcha said. Then we cut to Estéban on his hands and knees panting from everything. "Unfortunately, that was the _only_ thing you could get." We then cut to the others also panting. "And you somehow also made everyone else exhausted."

"It's because he keeps freezing in the middle of the damn fight! What the fuck?!" Vegeta complained.

Krillin wearily raised a hand. "I think it might be from not properly dealing with his mental health?"

"THE FUCK'S THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!"

"EVERYTHING!"

"And _this_ is why I suggested he meditate first." Piccolo said, slowly getting up from the ground.

"This is pointless." Estéban said, getting into a sitting position. "Why can't you guys just fight him for us?"

"Because once we're gone, he'll come back." Master Roshi said. "Or even worse: a _bigger_ threat will come, and we won't be there. We can't be your only line of defense Estéban. You have to fight this yourself."

Estéban was afraid he'd say that and sighed. "Well, at this rate, I won't be able to fight Hector's army until everyone in my kingdom is _dead_!"

Bulma thought for a minute. "Or, maybe you just need the right motivation."

"And someone to help him with his trauma." Krillin said.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! He can deal with that when he gets back!" Vegeta yelled.

Estéban groaned. "All this yelling is getting me nowhere. I might as well face the facts: my family is-"

"ESTÉBAN!" Yelled a voice.

Estéban looked up, and his eyes widened. There, in flesh and blood, is his cousin Isabel. Riding the back of that Dasha girl who helped them out last night. He instantly grew panicked and turned to Piccolo. "Give me something with sleeves; I don't want my cousin to see my arms!"

Piccolo points at him. "CLOTHES BEAM!" Estéban now has a blue undershirt with long sleeves.

Once Dasha landed, Isabel instantly jumped off and ran to Estéban, tackling him with a hug. "Estéban!" She's trembling a lot. He hugged back, glad that his cousin is alright.

Dasha walked over to the group, and everyone noticed the different outfit she's wearing: A blue jacket that goes over a white shirt and grey pants. "I'm back."

Krillin spoke. "Dasha? I thought your school ended later."

Dasha looked at him. "It does, classes got canceled though when this little girl's poison reacted violently. She was about to die."

Estéban's eyes grew wide and looked at Dasha. "What? But you said-"

"I know what I said; it's the poison that decided to react that badly. I had to go to _drastic_ measures."

* * *

Flashback to Dende's.

"DENDE, I NEED YOUR DEUS EX MACHINA BULLSHIT!" Dasha yelled.

Dende and Mr. Popo turned to her. "Why do you need me?"

Dasha growled. "Because the solution that my first choice used backfired _horribly_."

"Well, why don't you use _your_ deus ex machina bullshit?"

"Because mine doesn't have the chemical formula to counteract this! ...Yet."

"Well, I'm only able to heal physical wounds, internal organs, and people who are near death. Can't do shit with poison."

"Then what the hell are we gonna do?!"

"I have an idea." Said Mr. Popo, smiling his creepy smile.

They both turned to him with suspicion. "What is it?" They both asked.

* * *

Flashforward to the present.

"And that's how Mr. Popo saved Isabel with his own deus ex machina bullshit solution." Dasha said.

Estéban is confused at what those words meant, but he didn't care; his cousin is safe and sound and in his arms. He hugged Isabel tighter. "Oh, Isa."

Isabel also hugged Estéban tighter. "Estéban, please tell me this is all a bad dream."

Estéban chuckled a bit before pulling back. "I wanna say yes, but then I'll be lying."

Isabel groaned. "I can't process this. Where are we?"

"You're on Earth, welcome." Said Krillin.

"More specifically, you're in the country of Japan on the planet Earth." Piccolo said.

Isabel whimpered and looked to Estéban. "I'm scared Estéban. Where's Elena and Abuelo and Abuela?" Estéban's reluctance to answer must have been present on his face because Isabel looks like she's about to cry. "Don't tell me they're…"

Estéban immediately interrupted that train of thought. "No, no, no, no, no, they're alright. They're safe." He puts a hand on her head. "They're all alive."

Isabel, not able to process everything that's happened yesterday _and_ today, breaks down into tears and clings to Estéban, the only familiar thing near her.

Yamcha walks up to Dasha and whispers something in her ear. "Oh, is that right?" He nods. Dasha looks over to the cousins. "Alright then."

Dasha walks up to the two of them, Estéban looking up at her while still comforting his cousin. "What? Can it wait?"

Dasha held up her hands in surrender. "Calm down, not pulling you out of that yet." She puts her hands in her pockets.

Estéban sighs as he goes back to rubbing Isabel's back.

Dasha goes over to Piccolo. "You started with meditation to clear his mind?"

Piccolo frowned. "Well I _tried_ , but some angry Saiyan wouldn't let me after the first time failed!"

Dasha rose a brow. "Failed?"

Piccolo whispered in her ear about what happened. "Oooh." Then they both turned to the cousins, who have separated and Estéban noticing the blue long sleeve dress Isabel's wearing. "I need to talk to Estéban alone. Can you take the kid?"

Piccolo looked at her incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"Oh, yeah. The whole _alien_ thing." She then turned to Bulma. "I think I found plan b."

We now cut to the cousins conversing about their experiences here, with Estéban leaving a _few_ key points out. But Isabel is looking calmer than before. Estéban smiles.

"Hey guys!" Bulma said as she walked up to them, with Dasha at her side. She crouched next to Isabel. "Hey, I heard that you're a science lover." Isabel nodded. Bulma smiled. "Well it just so happens that _I_ myself am a scientist! And a pretty good one too." She winks. "What do you say to talking about scientific theories and hypotheses while your cousin talks to my friend here?" She motions to Dasha.

Isabel clings to Estéban, reluctant to be away from his side. "I don't know."

Bulma smiled coyly and said in singsong. "I'm also an inventor."

Isabel's eyes grew wide. She looked at Estéban to see what he thinks, he nodded his approval, and Isabel looked back to Bulma with a smile. "Okay!"

Bulma smiled and grabbed Isabel's hand, and the two of them walked a few feet away from Estéban and Dasha, who looked at Estéban. "We need to talk."

Estéban stood up. "About what?"

Dasha looked up at him, her being relatively shorter than him. Curse you 5'3". "About your training. And your mental health."

Estéban sighed. "Look, I tried to spar with your friends, but it isn't working."

"That's because training involves physical _and_ mental stamina. By telling us your past trauma, you've been inadvertently reliving it. It's not healthy for you, and it won't help you save your family."

Estéban rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah well-"

"And because of this, you haven't been focusing on training."

"I know, but-"

"Do you understand the risks that will happen if you don't fight?"

"Yes, I do, but-"

"I get that it's hard to go through what you did, but if you don't find a way to work through it, get over it, or suppress it until you can get the proper help in your world, then you can kiss your family and kingdom goodbye. I know I'm being harsh, but I'm also being realistic. If you don't do this, everyone and everything you love will die."

Estéban rubs his left arm. "But I don't think I can do it."

Dasha points to Isabel, who is laughing happily with Bulma. "What about her? It's not just you that's losing everything, it's _her_ too. I'm sorry that I have to resort to this, but you already took away her parents and her old life. Do you really want to be responsible for taking away the rest of her immediate family? Her new life? Her new friends? Do you want to see her dreams _crushed_ by a horrible king who will most definitely cut all the funds for scientific research and progress? Do you want to fail her?"

Estéban is trembling. Trembling with fear, trembling with anger, and trembling with sadness. He doesn't want to fail his family, he doesn't want to fail his kingdom, he doesn't want to fail Isabel… He doesn't want to be the reason Isabel is sad. He doesn't want her to be sad from losing the last remnants of her family. He gulps, before saying in a whisper. "What do I have to do?"

Dasha looks at him. "My recommendation is morning meditation, to try to clear your mind for the day. If you need breaks during your training, say it. We can't help if you're not at 100%. And another piece of advice: if you're ever feeling unmotivated," She points to Isabel. "think about how happy she'll be when she sees her cousin kicking Hector's ass."

Estéban chuckled a bit at that. He thinks everything over before looking determinately at her. "I will."

Dasha nods before turning to the group and yelled. "Alright everyone, I think we should officially start Estéban's training tomorrow. Right now, he needs to spend some much-needed time with Isabel. Whose house is available for them to stay at?"

Goku rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I don't think we have the room at our place unless they want the couch again."

Bulma frowned. "I want to say my place, but everyone knows how my dad is with foreigners."

Everyone also makes sounds of denial at having space. Then Gohan looks at Piccolo. "What about you, Mr. Piccolo? Can Estéban and Isabel stay at the lookout?"

Piccolo shook his head. "I'm pretty sure there isn't a room available for them. Besides the room of Spirit and Time."

Estéban rose a brow. "Why can't we stay in that room?"

Dasha looked at him. "Time works differently in there. One day here is a year in there."

Estéban groaned. "Yeah, that won't work with _my_ age."

Dasha then looked at Master Roshi. "Hey Roshi, why don't they stay at Kame House?"

Master Roshi rubbed the back of his head. "Well, if I can clean the place up and pull out the bed mats, they can sleep on the floor in the living room."

Dasha looks at Estéban. "Sounds good?"

Estéban reluctantly nods. "I guess so."

And so, after making sure Kame House was prepared for the otherworldly travelers, like taking out the T.V., cleaning up Master Roshi's 'explicit' magazines, etc., the two visitors now have a place to stay for the duration of Estéban's training.

* * *

Hours later. After settling in, the two cousins spent the rest of the day together as much as possible. Whether it be talking, or playing chess, or anything else they did in Avalor that they could do here, the two were inseparable. And then dinner time came. Everyone who currently resides there conversed with each other until it was time for bed.

* * *

A few hours after falling asleep, Estéban woke up when he noticed that Isabel wasn't sleeping next to him. He sat up and looked around until he spotted her outside through the window. He got up and went outside. He then walked over and sat next to Isabel on the beach. "Can't sleep?" He asked her.

Isabel leaned against him and sighed. "I tried, but I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Everything." She bit her lip.

Estéban sighed and put an arm around her. "Yeah, it's all overwhelming, isn't it? Having the kingdom invaded, getting poisoned, traveling to a new world; it's a lot for someone of _any_ age to comprehend, let alone you." He said, hoping that calmed her down.

But he could feel Isabel's shoulders shaking. Then he heard a little sob. "But it's _too_ much, Estéban. What'll happen to everyone if we don't get back in time?" Now she's starting to cry. "What if this doesn't work?" She sniffled a bit before wiping her eyes with the sleeve of the nightgown Bulma was kind enough to lend her. "I know I shouldn't feel like this, you already have enough on your plate."

"Isabel, look at me." Isabel does. Estéban holds her closer. "Don't hide your feelings from me. You may be smarter and more mature than most kids your age, but you're still a kid. This is all confusing and stressful. I do not expect you to hold back your feelings just to make my life easier. Because it won't, it'll make me worry even more if you suddenly have a mental breakdown from holding everything in." He starts rubbing her shoulder. "If you feel anything negative, please tell me. I would rather alleviate your feelings sooner rather than later." He turned her face to look at him. "No matter what, I'll always be there to help you if you need it."

Isabel cried full time and hugged Estéban, burying her face into his chest. He rubs her back in comforting circles. After a while, she calms down and looks up at Estéban. "I think I'm better now."

Estéban smiles. "Good. Now, let's head off to bed, shall we?"

Isabel nodded and soon the two cousins were back in the bed mats sleeping next to each other for comfort and safety.

* * *

Fun fact: Isabel wasn't supposed to be back until near the end of the story. Why I changed my mind, I'll never know. And hey, if you like the story, leave a review! If you don't, leave a review. But in the most polite way possible, please. And if you guys have any constructive criticism, tell me. Anything that'll help me be a better writer, will be most appreciated. Anyways, see you all in chapter 4!


	5. A Day at The Circus

A/N: Well, here it is! Chapter 4. Yeah, sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I just had a really hard time writing it for some reason. I'll never know why. Anyways, this chapter will have Esteban going to a circus with Isabel! Isn't that sweet? I mean, it's mostly for training purposes, but it's still sweet! And a little heads up, these sporadic/late updates might be normal for this. I'll try updating as soon as I can, but like most people say quality over quantity. So, without further ado, CHAPTER 4!

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan-based fanfiction. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, and Dragonball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Elena of Avalor is owned by Disney and Craig Gerber. The abridged version of the DBZ characters and narrator were all portrayed by TeamFourStar. Please support the official releases.

* * *

 **Elena Ball Z:**

 **Estéban's Finest Moment**

 **Chapter 4: A Day at The Circus**

 _It was a normal night in Avalor. Estéban was just getting ready for bed. As he was putting on his nightshirt, he suddenly felt thirsty. So, he went to the kitchen to grab a glass._

 _When he neared the kitchen, however, he heard some liquid dripping. It's too thick to be water and too light to be a sauce. So, he decided to follow the sound._

 _As he drew nearer to the source, Estéban was suddenly hit with a smell he knew all too well._

 _Blood._

 _The scent of blood hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes widened, and he started to grow wary. Where is the smell coming from? How much blood is there to give off a scent this strong? He continued following the sound of blood dripping when he noticed that it was coming from the main entrance. Deciding that checking the scene is the best solution, he continued down the stairs and entered the scene._

 _He wished he hadn't._

 _Estéban's eyes grew wide and fearful at the sight that froze him: the whole room covered in blood. Blood on the floor, blood on the walls, blood on the pillars; you get the gist._

 _But what truly made Estéban's blood run cold was_ whose _blood it was. There, all strewn across the room was every single member of his family. "No…" Estéban shuddered. "No no no no NO!" He walked up to the body closest to him. He knelt and gingerly held their face in his hands. "Abuelo?" He said in a shaky voice._

 _Francisco's mouth was covered in blood; all coughed up. His eyes were glazed over, no sign of life in them. Estéban reluctantly looked down at his torso, and he had to cover his mouth from gagging. His grandfather's chest was also covered in blood, but it was also a giant hole. Surprisingly none of his internal organs or intestines are spilling out. But still, giant hole._

 _Estéban was shaking before looking up to the next body and he teared up a little. "A-Abuela?"_

 _He moved closer to Luisa's body and held her torso, her face and body in the same state as her husband's. Estéban trembled in fear, before spotting another body in the corner of his eye, his fear intensified. "Elena?" He moved to her body._

 _Much like their grandparents, Elena's body also had a hole in her chest and her face covered in blood. But her eyes, while still glossed over, were full of fear and sadness. But mostly fear._

 _Estéban was on the brink of crying, before spotting one. Last. Body. He slowly moved over to the body, pleading to any higher being that it isn't who he thinks it is. As he inched closer, the details became much more clearer, and horrifying, to Estéban. It can't be, but it is._

 _Isabel. The last body in the room is Isabel's._

 _Estéban stopped moving. His eyes fixed on Isabel's corpse. Same as the others: blood on the mouth, eyes glazed over, hole in the chest._

 _Estéban collapsed onto his knees and cried. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He pulled in Isabel's corpse and cradled it. "ISABEL!" He held her as he cried and sobbed over her dead body. Isabel, Elena, his grandparents, they're all dead. He lost them. Again. He just got them back, but HE LOST THEM!_

 _Estéban continues to cry and sob, wondering who could have done this. It couldn't have been Victor; the wounds all look magical. And it can't be that Malvago from Mateo's Royal Wizard Announcement party, he's currently a statue in the garden. So, then who? Who could've done this?_

" _Hello, Estéban." said a terrifyingly familiar voice._

 _Estéban looked up and there she was, the most terrifying person he'd ever known. The person who made his life a living hell. Standing there, smiling triumphantly, was…_

" _Shuriki." Estéban whispered, his throat hurting from screaming and crying. How is she here? She's supposed to be DEAD!_

 _Shuriki smirked. "Well now, now that all these fools are dead, I can get back to ruling Avalor." She held out her hand to him. "With you by my side." Then she starts caressing his cheek. "Now, let's say we celebrate this occasion the same way we did when I became queen?"_

 _Estéban doesn't react. He doesn't feel anything. He's numb. He doesn't care what that bitch did to him anymore; his family is dead. Everyone he loves and cherishes is DEAD. He'll let her do whatever she wanted; he has nothing now._

 _Absolutely nothing._

* * *

The next thing Estéban knew when he woke up was that he was currently coughing and spitting out water. Also, he was wet. "What the?"

"Hey, you alright? You were screaming bloody murder for the past 10 minutes." Krillin said, holding a bucket.

Estéban sat up and wiped the water from his face. "Well, why didn't you wake me up after the first second?"

Krillin straightened himself. "Because we're all stubborn sleepers." He then pointed to Isabel, who came back in the room with a couple of towels for Estéban, then dropped them once she saw he was awake and ran over to him to hug him. "Plus, she tried to wake you up for the first 5 minutes. Then tried to wake _us_ up after she couldn't wake you up."

Estéban looked down at Isabel still hugging him, not caring that she was getting wet too. However, when he looked at her, all he could see was her lifeless corpse from his nightmare. He blinked, and the image went away, back to seeing a regular Isabel. Estéban sighed in relief and returned her hug.

18, who was picking up the towels and bringing them over to Estéban, noticed the exchange and looked at Isabel. "Hey Isabel, you can go change out of your nightgown now, we can take care of your cousin from here."

Isabel hugged him tighter. "That's okay; I'm fine." Looks like she doesn't want to let go.

18 crouched next to them. "But if you don't change, then I guess Bulma can't come over." 18 knows how to deal with children; she's a mom. "And I know that you want to discuss some inventions with her, right?" Yep, classic child manipulation.

Isabel whimpered a bit before looking up at Estéban.

Estéban himself doesn't really want to let go of Isabel either, afraid that if she left his sight, she wouldn't come back, or worse. He held her a smidge tighter.

18 was having none of that as she smirked. "Hey Estéban, shouldn't you be meditating?" Savage she is.

Estéban grumbled a bit before sighing. "Yes."

18 smirked even more. "Then you better get to it, while I help Isabel change."

Estéban sighed through his nose and reluctantly let Isabel go, urging her to do the same with a look.

Isabel whined before also letting go of the only person that makes sense to her.

18 gave the towels to Estéban before guiding Isabel to her room so she could get dressed for the day. Krillin looks at Estéban while he's drying himself. "So, you wanna tell me what that nightmare was about?"

Estéban sighs. "Not really, it was really horrifying."

Krillin hummed a bit. "Okay, but if you ever want to tell somebody, I'll be an open ear." He smiled.

Estéban only nodded. Krillin looked around awkwardly before finally asking. "So, your cousin, is she always so clingy?"

Estéban shook his head. "No, she's pretty independent. Of course, there are times when she wants to spend time with Elena or our grandparents or even _me,_ but most of the time she's very headstrong about most things. Except for when she started going to school in the city, but that changed after a day." Estéban chuckled at the memory of Isabel telling him about her first couple days of school. "Whenever she puts her mind to something, she keeps going until she's accomplished it."

Krillin nods. "Uh-huh, uh-huh, but why is she acting like this?"

Estéban sighed. "I think it's everything that's happened so far: having the kingdom invaded, getting poisoned, being transported to a different world, almost dying to the poison, waking up in unfamiliar surroundings; if I were her age, I would probably be acting the same way. No matter how mature she is, she's still 11. She's a scared child. I'm not going to tell her to stop."

Krillin nods again. "Okay, I can see that."

Estéban starts to get in a meditation pose, trying to clear his thoughts. Particularly last night's nightmare.

Krillin gets up. "Well, I'm gonna try to make breakfast." He then walks over to the kitchen.

Estéban starts trying to clear his mind of everything troubling him. His thoughts keep going back to his nightmare; he has no idea what could've incited that. Why would he be worried about Shuriki? She fell off the bridge to the castle and into the watery depths below, that's like a 70ft drop give or take a few feet. There's no way she could've survived that fall. And his family, they were all dead. And he didn't care that Shuriki wanted to torture him again. He was so confused, what did his nightmare mean?

After meditating for 30 minutes, Estéban felt his mind clear a little. Not a lot, but it's still progress. Also, Krillin finished making breakfast, and 18 and Isabel came back into the room. Isabel ran up to Estéban to hug him. It's so adorable!

18 chuckled at the two of them. "It's been half an hour, and you already miss him?" Isabel clung to Estéban tighter. 18 smiled. "It's adorable."

Estéban rubs her back. "Come on, let's eat." The two of them went to the table in the center of the room.

Krillin walked over to the stairs and called out. "Marron! Oolong! Master Roshi! Turtle! Time for breakfast!"

Soon enough, the four of them came down the stairs and sat at the table. Isabel looked at Turtle, still wondering how he's able to talk. Reminds her of the first time they met yesterday.

* * *

"Hello, there everyone."

"Estéban, look, a talking turtle!"

* * *

Turtle looked back at her. "See something you like?"

"She's 11!" Krillin said.

"I want to say, 'I'm 6,' but we all know that's not true."

Isabel looked at Estéban. "What are they talking about?"

Instead of answering an awkward question, Estéban just starts eating his breakfast, rice and curry. Soon everyone else dropped the subject and began eating.

An hour later, everyone finished eating. But before anyone could say anything, the door was busted open, and Dasha was standing there in her fighting Gi. "Get dressed; we're leaving." She threw some clothes at Estéban. "New training clothes." Then she pointed at Isabel. "You're coming too."

Krillin interrupted. "Wait, why aren't you in school?"

Dasha looked at him. "Headmaster gave me days off to train him," She points to Estéban. "after I told him the situation with her." Points to Isabel.

"Oh, okay, just making sure you weren't playing hooky. Wouldn't want your Dad to find out."

Dasha rolled her eyes and looked back at Estéban. "Change, now."

Estéban grumbled a bit before getting up and leaving the room to change. Krillin walked up to Dasha and whispered what happened this morning to her ear. Dasha nodded in understanding.

Estéban came back a few minutes later wearing a training Gi that was similar to his original outfit that he usually wears in Avalor but styled to be able to train in. "Where did you get this?"

"Piccolo and Chi-Chi. After the Cell Games, tell you more about that later, Piccolo started a clothing line because of his ability to make clothes. And Chi-Chi showed him your old clothes so that he could style your Gi to something familiar to you." Dasha explained.

Estéban was surprised that those two would do that for him. "Give them my thanks the next time you see them."

"That'll be tonight; you'll see them and can thank them then." Dasha said.

Estéban blinked in surprise before he saw Dasha handing something to Master Roshi. "Remember to give these to the others; I don't want another incident."

"Fine, fine, I'll try my best." Master Roshi said, swiping the items out of Dasha's hands.

Isabel stood up and went over to Estéban, hugging him like a shy toddler. Estéban put a hand to her head. "So, are we going now?"

Dasha looked at him. "Not yet, there are a few things I'd like to cover first." She points at Estéban. "If you do this training and accept the powers that we are helping you learn, there are gonna be rules and lessons you _need_ to follow."

Estéban nods slowly. "And what _are_ these rules?"

Dasha held up one finger. "Rule no.1: Only fight in self-defense, legal and supervised sports/tournaments, or if you see something nefarious about to or already happening. These powers and techniques are dangerous and can get to someone's head and make them arrogant. Example, Vegeta."

Estéban nods slowly. "Okay, I get that, but does it really happen that often?"

Krillin tells him about the Freeza situation.

Estéban's face is full of fear. "Okay, that guy sounds a lot like Shuriki."

"Oh, you have a Freeza too!" Krillin said.

"You knew about her." Dasha said.

"I didn't make the connection until now."

"Whatever." Dasha looks back to Estéban and holds up two fingers. "Rule no.2: You are not allowed to kill your opponent unless it's _**ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY!**_ Only a last resort. You can't use it to kill every baddie you come across, or else you'll be seen as an overpowered tyrant. Unless your opponent is too strong of a threat that you _need_ to kill them, you cannot kill anyone."

Estéban nods slowly again, a bit shook up at the thought of killing someone. "I get it."

Then Dasha held up three fingers. "And rule no.3: There's no gender on the battlefield."

Estéban looked confused at that. "I'm sorry, what?"

Dasha put her hands on her hips. "When there's a battle going on between people of the opposite sex, women who don't care about what people think of them will use their _assets_ against men who have perverted minds and freeze to have a look or are too gentlemanly to keep looking at their opponent. I think you'd be the type to flinch and look away, giving your female opponent the opportunity to attack and _kill_ you. This rule and lesson will be to desensitize you from the female body and continue to battle."

Estéban was blushing. "Uh, does that really _ever_ happen?"

Master Roshi tells him of a certain fight from the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai or World Martial Arts Tournament for those wanting a translation.

Estéban gulped. "Okay, so that _can_ happen." He's still blushing.

Dasha looks at him. "And that's why, sometime later, we're going to make sure you don't hesitate even for a _second_ if a woman does that. Once I find someone to help me with that."

Estéban cleared his throat. "Are we done here? Can we get moving now?"

Dasha sighs. "Yes, we can. Grab my shoulder."

Estéban does as she says, with Isabel touching her left arm.

Dasha raised her hand to do the Instant Transmission technique, and soon enough they popped out of existence.

* * *

And popped right in front of. "A circus tent?" Estéban questioned Dasha.

Yes, in front of the three of them is a circus tent, with yellow and red stripes going from top to bottom with a flag at the pole. And the picture on that flag is what looks to be a silhouette of a bat wearing a top hat and holding a staff with a sphere head in its left wing.

"Well, that's...original." Estéban awkwardly says.

Dasha just starts walking. "C'mon, you're gonna freeze if you stay out here."

That reminds him, why is it so cold out here?

"We're near the end of February; I was surprised that your cousin didn't die of hypothermia or frostbite when I found you guys."

And _that_ got the two of them moving towards the tent. And then the three of them enter the place.

And inside is what you would expect there to be in a circus tent: a tightrope, clowns, animals, performers, etc. Everything you could ever find in a circus.

But, when the three of them were about to reach the ring, a figure called from above. "Doth my eyes deceive me?!" Then said figure, who was on the tightrope, jumps down and floats effortlessly down in front of the three. "Or is it truly my beloved, my wonderful, my incredibly adorable niece?!" Then the figure, who looks to be male so Dasha's Uncle, hugs Dasha with reckless abandon and in the most typical anime ways. "Oh, how I MISSED you, my darling niece! It felt like it's been _forever_ since our last meeting!" Then her uncle turned his head and called out. "EVERYONE! MY DARLING NIECE HAS FINALLY RETURNED! YOUR BELOVED COUSIN IS HERE! YEEEAHAHAAAAA!" Soon, all the performers and clowns and actors and acrobats and whatever else turned their heads and shouted with glee as they saw Dasha in the arms of her Uncle.

Dasha, even with her face squished by her uncle's hugging, doesn't look like she's enjoying the contact. "Okay, Uncle, we get it! I've been gone for a while." She then pushed herself off her uncle's chest, still hugging, but now she can see his face. "But you all _literally_ just saw me an hour ago."

Dasha's uncle chuckled as he smiled. "I know, it's just you visit so rarely, we missed you is all."

Dasha pulled out of the hug, now giving Estéban and Isabel a full view of the man. "Uncle Orso, this is the man I was talking about earlier." She motions to Estéban.

Uncle Orso smiles and opens his arms up. He's wearing a black showman suit with a red tie, white gloves, a black top hat, a staff with a black jewel sphere head, black shoes, and a pink star painted on his left eye. "Oh, how rude of me. My apologies for not introducing myself." He then takes off his hat, revealing his brown hair, and bows like a showman would. "Orso Trickster at your service." He then raises his head, still bowing, notices Isabel and smiles. "Oh, and you brought a little one!" He then somersaults till he's in front of Isabel in a kneeling position with his hat on and holding a pink flower in front of her. "Hello, little one. Your name please?"

Isabel giggled as she accepted the flower. "Isabel."

Orso chuckled. "Welcome, Isabel."

Estéban smiled at the exchange. Isabel's only laughed with Bulma when they were talking. She's been mostly sad and scared since they reunited. And her waking up to his screams from his nightmare probably didn't help. He's glad that she's starting to be happy again.

Orso stood up and turned to Estéban, holding his right hand out for a handshake. "And you're the man my niece told me she would bring. Name?"

Estéban carefully examines Orso's hand before accepting his handshake. "Estéban."

Orso smiled. "Estéban? What a wonderful name!" He then jumps and backflips to the front of the ring and waves his arms out. "WELCOME TO THE TRICKSTER FAMILY CIRCUS! Where every person here is a member of my branch of the Trickster family, whether by blood or marriage." He winks with his 'star' eye. "We're happy to entertain you."

Estéban and Isabel clapped while Dasha rolled her eyes. "Uncle, the thing?"

Orso blinked before smiling sheepishly and laughing embarrassed. "Oh yes, of course." He waves an arm out to the ring. "You can use the equipment however you like for Estéban's training. We'll keep an eye on young Isabel in the meantime."

Dasha nodded. "Okay." She turns to Estéban. "Let's get to the tightrope."

Estéban looked up at the tightrope and grew fearful at the height. He gulped nervously. "O-Okay then." The two of them head towards the top while Orso took Isabel's hand and entertained her.

At the platform of the tightrope, Dasha is looking at a very nervous Estéban. "Why are you nervous? There's a net if you fall."

Estéban looked at her in anger. "Why are we even here?! What do circus stunts have _anything_ to do with fighting?!"

Dasha pinched the bridge of her nose while sighing. "If we're gonna have you fighting the _right_ way, we're gonna have to teach you some fundamentals. One of those things is balance. Which you'll learn from walking across the tightrope." Seeing Estéban still nervous, she sighs. "Do you want me to go first?" He nods, and Dasha rolled her eyes. "Fine." She gets in front of Estéban and takes one step onto the rope.

And she effortlessly walks straight to the middle of the tightrope, walking like she's on the ground. Dasha then turns to Estéban with her arms crossed. "There, now will you walk?"

Estéban growls at her, but reluctantly puts one foot on the rope, and he starts swaying before pulling back. "Nope, can't do it." He looks up to Dasha. "What's the point of this anyway?"

Dasha sighs before lifting her left foot into a bent position and raising her right arm behind her head and her left arm in front of her, both hands bent downwards. And she's doing all this while on her toes of her right foot. Basically, a variation of the crane pose. "If you want to fight against an enemy, you have to have perfect balance to stand against them. And some fighting poses to intimidate them." She goes back to standing regularly. "Also, when you're ready, this'll be the perfect place to help you learn how to fly." Estéban's eyes went wide. "What? You thought we _weren't_ going to teach you? It's practically mandatory in our group. Everyone who fights knows how to fly. In our group of people." She holds out a hand to him. "We aren't gonna send you back until you're able to kick that king's ass."

Estéban blinked in amazement at her. She, no, _they_ all want him to succeed in this training. _He's_ starting to feel like succeeding. So, with a look of determination, he takes one step onto the tightrope. And then another. He holds his arms out to the side to help with his balance, then continues walking forward slowly. Soon enough, he makes it to the middle of the tightrope with Dasha. With her insistence, he continues forward to the other platform. He makes it, and he breathes a sigh of relief. "I did it!"

"Congratulations, you walked across. Now get back here so we can actually _work_ on balancing." Dasha said.

Estéban groans. This is going to be a while.

When he gets back, Dasha gives him a simple pose to start with: stand on one foot. Estéban does so. This continues with a few more poses before Dasha looks at him. "Krillin told me you had a nightmare."

Estéban sighs and nods.

Dasha tilts her head at him. "Wanna tell me about it?"

Estéban took some time to think before eventually telling her in _exact_ detail what happened in his nightmare.

Dasha cringed. "Ooh, that's gotta creep you out." Estéban nodded. "What do you think it means?" Dasha asked.

Estéban gives her an incredulous look. "Huh?"

"Your nightmare, why do you think you had it? A lot of dreams like that have _some_ sort of meaning." Dasha explained.

Estéban shrugs. "I don't know; I haven't quite figured that out myself."

Dasha nods. "Well, if you have that nightmare again, don't hesitate to tell someone."

Estéban nods and they both go back to balancing.

* * *

Hours later, Estéban's doing pretty well at balancing on the tightrope. He's doing the yoga tree pose with Dasha. "Well, you're doing great." She said with an impressed face. She goes back to standing on two feet.

Estéban does the same. "Thank you."

Dasha calls down. "Hey, what time is it?!"

"LUNCH!" Said all her cousins.

"Thank you!" Dasha looks to Estéban. "You hungry?"

Estéban thinks for a minute before nodding. "Sure, I think it's time for a bite."

Dasha nods, and they both started to head towards the platform to get down when.

"AAAAAAHHHH! ESTÉBAN!" Isabel screams at the top of her lungs.

Dasha grabs Estéban and flies down to the ground, where Isabel runs up to Estéban and hides behind him whimpering. Estéban looks at her over his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Isabel says nothing and just points in the direction in front of everyone. Estéban turns his head to follow where she's pointing at and froze.

There, standing as plain as day, and menacingly as ever, is someone he only never wants to see.

The woman who ruined his family's lives.

The woman he helped invade Avalor in a moment of misjudgment.

The woman who tortured him.

Shuriki…

TO BE CONTINUED NEXT TIME ON ELENA BALL Z: ESTÉBAN'S FINEST MOMENT! OOHOHOHOOO I feel so EVIL!

* * *

A/N: WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US NARRATOR?!

DBZA NARRATOR: _You're_ the one who _told_ me to.

Me: Oh yeah. CLIFFHANGER EVERYONE! I thought of this moment while imagining this chapter and I thought 'Hmm, this'll be a good cliffhanger moment.' And now it is! See ya in chapter 5!


End file.
